Christmas Can Come Early
by AddictionHigh
Summary: Christmas is a special time...especially when it's spent with those you love. Established relationship. (JJ/Emily)
1. Snow

**AN: This is my first EVER fanfiction. Hopefully I'll have it finished before the New Year, but no promises. Being my first, reviews are VERY welcome XD **

**AN2: All mistakes are my own.**

The snow fell quickly, covering the ground with a white blanket within minutes. It was a beautiful sight, and Emily Prentiss smiled as she placed a gentle kiss on Jennifer Jareau's temple.

It was a week before Christmas, and Emily and JJ had just finished decorating their first Christmas tree together in their new home; they'd been living together for a couple of months. As JJ placed the last glittering bauble on the sparkling tree, she turned in her lover's arms to place a soft and gentle kiss on her lips.

However, what started as a gentle kiss quickly progressed in to something much more heated. As JJ guided Emily towards their wide leather couch, there was a quiet knock on the door, before Penelope Garcia let herself in with the key the loving couple had given her.

Upon hearing the door close, the two agents pulled reluctantly apart, but left their foreheads resting against each other. Garcia sighed happily when she saw them, saw how in love they evidently were.

"Aww! You two are so sweet together. You're so lovey-dovey it's almost sickening; so stop being so in love, and go upstairs and get wrapped up warm...we're going to build a snowman in the field."

Stealing a quick kiss before pulling away, Emily turned her head so she was looking at the blond tech extraordinaire, who did indeed look like she was planning on building a snowman, with a sly grin on her face.

"Pen, as much fun as that sounds, I'd much rather continue what we had started before you interrupted us. Although, I must admit, going upstairs does sound like a good idea."

"Besides, Penny, we only have a week until Christmas, and me and Em haven't even started wrapping out presents, and God knows if we'll get pulled on a case again" JJ finished.

Garcia's grin, which had faulted at Emily's comment, grew again at JJ's remark.

"Well then, it's simple. I'll help you wrap your presents so we can go and build a great big snowman in the field, and then you can continue whatever it was you'd started before I got here, tonight when we get back to get warm again. Although, only once I've left."

Both Emily and J blushed slightly at Garcia's last remark, although they both got their composure back quickly enough. JJ was the quickest to recover and counted her friend's point with her own.

"Pen, that does sound like an amazing plan, however, there is one problem; we need to wrap your present as well and we can't do that if you're here!"

"Okay, then. Well, I'll go get a Christmas CD from my car while you get the presents and wrapping paper. And then, while you're wrapping my present, I'll go to the toilet because I've needed to go since I left mine an hour ago"

Before either girl could argue, Garcia spun on her heels and fled to her car to get her CD. She knew exactly what one to grab. Not only was it her favourite Christmas song ever, but 'White Christmas' also seemed to suit the snow which was still heavily falling from the sky.

Back inside the house, Emily gave JJ a quick but deep kiss before she got up to retrieve the presents and wrapping paper they had bought from the closet under the stairs. Helping her girlfriend up from the sofa, the profiler pulled the blond media liaison in for another kiss before sitting on the floor to start wrapping the gifts they had bought for their families and friends.

"Come on J, we may as well get them done to shut the Goddess of All Knowledge up"

The younger agent laughed as she sat next to Emily and grabbed Garcia's small present to wrap. They had just finished tying the ribbon around Garcia's gift when the self-proclaimed goddess returned with her CD.

Two hours and one bottle of wine later, all the presents were wrapped and under the Christmas Tree ready for the following day. The BAU had decided to exchange gifts early so everyone could be there and they could all spend the special day with their families. It was late afternoon, but Garcia was persistent in wanting to build a snowman, so the young couple headed upstairs to get dressed in lots of warm layers before braving the cold snow outside.

"Hurry up! The snow will have melted by the time you two are ready at this rate!"

Garcia shouted up the stairs just moments before JJ and Emily appeared at the top wrapped up warm, with their arms around each other, poking their tongues out at the quirky blonde's sarcastic comment.

"Let's go!"

By the time the trio had arrived at the large, snowy field, it was already dark. However, as reluctant JJ and Emily were to begin with, they wanted to leave without building a snowman even less. While Garcia was bending down to start the body of the snow man, JJ quickly made a snowball and threw it at her flamboyant friend, hitting her on the head. Laughing, she hid behind her girlfriend before the tech analyst could respond. Turning sharply, Garcia threw three snowballs in quick concession at the couple, each one hitting Emily in the chest. Building a snowman hadn't been Garcia's intention at all: all she wanted we a snowball fight with her two best friends.

The fight was on!


	2. Emily breaks down

An hour and a half later found three very cold, very wet, very tired, but very happy girls sat around the fire drinking hot chocolate. Emily sat with her back against the sofa on the floor with JJ sat in between her legs leaning into her, while Garcia sat on the foot rest opposite them. They weren't talking, they were content lost in their own thoughts about Christmas, happily drinking their hot chocolates.

"Girls, thank you for the drinks and for coming out with me today, but I need to be ready. Plus, guess you two kinda want some time alone together before you have a houseful of excitable profilers tomorrow for a Christmas lunch and exchanging presents, It's going to be so much fun; can't wait!"

Emily didn't notice that her friend was getting ready to leave, or her girlfriend getting up to see her out and confirm the details for tomorrow. She didn't notice the conversation that went on at the front door.

"Is Emily okay JJ? She didn't even acknowledge that I'd spoken when I got up and said good bye to her"

"Yeah, I think so, I think she's just lost in thought; it happens sometimes. There are times occasionally when I give her a kiss and she doesn't even notice. But I'll talk to her and text you to let you know how she is, okay?"

"Okay, thank you. Well, I'll see you tomorrow at 1, thanks again for today."

Garcia said, hugging her friend.

"You're welcome. Have fun with Kevin tonight and get home safe; at least it's stopped snowing now."

The young blond replied, hugging her back.

The tech analyst smiled as she pulled back.

"Yeah, thank God. Bye"

JJ smiled back as the quirky blond headed for her car. As she pulled out of the driveway, JJ waved before closing the door and heading back to her lover in the lounge, who was still sat on the floor lost deep in thought.

Emily didn't notice the front door shut, or Garcia's car pulling of the driveway. She didn't notice her girlfriend when she walked back in and sat behind her on the sofa. She only came back to reality when she felt small hands massaging her shoulders and a gentle kiss being placed on the crown of her head. Standing up and turning round slowly, Emily leant down to place a slow and gentle kiss on her lover's lips.

"Thank you"

Pulling back slowly, JJ had a confused look on her face.

"You're welcome. But what for?"

"For loving me and wanting to spend time and Christmas with me"

JJ smiled as she pulled Emily down on to her lap and into a tight embrace.

"You don't have to thank me honey. I love you. What's brought this on though baby?"

Hugging her girlfriend tightly back, the profiler held back a sob as she rested her head in the crook of the young agent's neck.

"I was just thinking, when I was sat on the floor, about how lucky I am to be able to spend Christmas with someone I love who loves me back, this year. I sure never got it growing up."

"What do you mean sweetie? Surely you spent Christmas with your family?"

Emily started crying at this point; something JJ had never seen, even though they had been dating for just under a year, and if she was being perfectly honest with herself, it scared her. Emily had always been the strong one in the relationship, always so good at compartmentalising everything, hardly ever showing true emotion. And yet here she was. The bad ass agent had broken down, literally sobbing in JJ's lap with her face hidden the crook of her lover's neck. Whatever her family had, or hadn't, done at Christmas during her childhood must have affected her badly for her to react like this.

**Okay, I know this is only a short chapter, but the next one will be longer. XD It will be Emily explaining to JJ what happened during her childhood for her to react like she did. **

**Reviews make me write faster XD**


	3. Talking

**Okay guys, here's the next chapter. Sorry it's taken me a while to get it up; I've exams in January so have been busy revising. Hope you enjoy it!**

10 minutes later, Emily had calmed down enough to be able to talk again, although her voice was uneven, and she had to stop even now and then to take a breath to compose herself again.

"I'm sorry baby. It's just I've never spent Christmas with my family before, with any family before. Even the last 3 years I've been in the BAU, I've always been called away by the Ambassador for Christmas day. I've spent days running up to Christmas with those I love and who love me, like the team, but never Christmas day because I'm always called away."

As Emily paused to take a composing breath, JJ interjected with a question; she was confused.

"Em, sweetie, I'm not following you. You said you've never spent Christmas with your family, and then you said your mother always calls you away for Christmas day. Why would she call you if it wasn't to spend the day with you?"

The profiler smiled a sad smile at her lover before continuing.

"I didn't expect you to immediately, I'll explain, but it will take some time. Why don't we have something to drink, and then when I'm finished, you can make me feel better until the early hours? Coffee or wine?"

"Coffee I think, I'd rather you tell me what's bothering you rather than the wine"

Emily smirked and pushed her girlfriend back in to the sofa as she got up to get some coffee for both of them. Heading back in to the living area, she saw JJ curled up in one corner of the couch with a photograph of the 7 members of the BAU, taken the Christmas before, with a smile on her face. Careful not to disturb her, Emily quietly placed the coffees on the coffee table before curling up next to her lover.

"I like that one. It shows we can be happy and have a good time, even with all the devastation we see throughout the year."

Placing the photo back on the table, JJ smiled as she turned to place a gentle kiss on Emily's soft lips.

"Thank you for the coffee. Now explain when you meant earlier"

Emily's smile faulted as she cuddled in to her girlfriend.

"I don't get called away to spend time with my mother every year, I get called away to be the Ambassador's beautiful, smart, career-driven daughter. I spend the day having to make small take to goodness knows. I talk to mayors, presidents, prime ministers. I spend Christmas day building the political ladder for the Ambassador, and heaven forbid I don't make one new connection for her, or accidently do something wrong. Last year, I tried asking her if you could come along as well, if you wanted, and she threatened she'd ruin my career if I ever mentioned you again."

Upon hearing her lover's last comment, JJ gave Emily a confused look.

"The Ambassador knows I'm gay, and had some how figured out I had the hots for you, big time, and she couldn't stand the thought of me hitting on you at one of her parties, rather than talking to her guests. To be honest, when I asked her if you could come with me, the thought of hitting on you never crossed my mind. I just thought having you there would make it more bearable, since I love spending time with you. But anyway, she was convinced I was going to hit on you at her party, which would have course ruined her career, so she threatened to ruin mine if I ever mentioned you again. Heaven help me if she finds out I'm spending the day with you and we're not on a case in New Orleans like I told her."

JJ smiled as she snuggled closer to Emily after picking up her coffee and draining what was left.

"You dare devil! I could never have the courage to lie to the Ambassador. If she phones you though to check 'on the case' let me answer it and I'll tell her you're just about to go on a raid so you don't have your cell on you as you use radios. I'd really rather you didn't get in to trouble with your mother, besides; I want to spend Christmas with you. I want to wake up Christmas morning in your arms, not to a cold bed, only thinking of you and how bored you are going to be at the party. Anyway, that explains now, but what about when you were a child. You didn't have to go to these parties when you were a child surely? I hate to think how bored you must have been at them as a child if you're bored as an adult!"

Emily laughed out loud before kissing JJ and replying.

"Luckily sweetie, you're right. I didn't have to go to the damn parties until I was 18. In fact, Christmases up until I was 10 years old were the best because all the staff my mother hired to look after me would spend the day with me. Even the chef would come in and watch me open my presents my mother had left me, once the dinner was cooking. I swear she thought buying me the most expensive gifts made me feel better about her not being there. But on my 10th birthday, the Ambassador decided I was old enough to look after myself so she got rid of all the staff she'd hired for me. And ever since then I've pretty much spent Christmas by myself. This is the first Christmas I've got to do what I want, at 36 years old, and it's only because I've lied to my mother."

The blond smile at the brunette and leant in for a deep, exploring kiss before commenting.

"Well then, I'm very happy that you've chosen to risk your relationship with your mother for me, by wanting to spend Christmas with me. I love you, thank you."

"I love you too. Now you can help erase the pain you've caused me by making me recall the past, and show me how thankful you are, up in the bedroom. Come on."

Emily teased as she began unfolding herself from JJ and standing up, only to be pulled back down again.

"Nuh-uh. I can't be bothered moving, I'm comfortable. Take me here or not at all."

"Jennifer, no! It's a leather settee to begin with, and I'd rather not have us sticking to it because of us sweating. And secondly, the team are coming tomorrow, and that means Spencer as well. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want to sit on a couch we had sex on not 24 hours before, even if he didn't know. I'll even carry you upstairs"

And with that, Jennifer Jareau wrapped her legs around Emily Prentiss's waist and was carried through the house to the bedroom for a night of passion.


	4. Woken up

**Chapter 4...Enjoy! I know it's short, but I kinda had to split it up from what I initially had. Chapter 5 coming soon though...**

The following morning, JJ awoke to the sound of Emily's cell ringing, with a familiar ache between her legs. Smiling at the memories of the night before, she leant over her girlfriend to answer the phone, glancing at the clock on the wall as she did: 8:30AM. Upon seeing that it was the Ambassador calling, all signs of sleepiness left her body.

"Good morning, Ambassador. Agent Jareau speaking."

"Where is my daughter, Agent? And why are you answering her cell?"

"Ma'am, Emily is about to go on a raid and so doesn't have her cell on her as we use radios. I answered her cell in case you had an important message to pass on."

"I was just wondering whether the case had finished because if it had, I was going to ask Emily if she wanted to come to my party again this year, I know how much she enjoys coming. But I can see the case has not finished yet, so good luck catching the bastard, and can you please get Emily to ring me when she has the chance."

"I will tell her you called as soon as I can after the raid has finished ma'am and thank you"

"You're welcome, and thank you also Agent Jareau. Good bye."

"Good bye, Ambassador."

And with that, JJ hung up the phone and turned to see Emily looking at her with confused, sleepy eyes.

"Your mother. She phoned to ask you if the case had finished yet, and if it had, would you like to go to her Christmas party, because you enjoy them so much. I told her you would ring her back when you have a moment, because you are just about to go on a surprise raid. She must have bought the whole case thing because she wished us luck, and I quote, catching the bastard. Anyway, I reckon it will be at least an hour or two before you have time to ring her; and I can think of plenty of things we can do to fill the time. I only have one question: if you hate the parties so much, why does she think you enjoy them?"

"Because she believes what I tell her, and I tell her I enjoy the parties to keep the peace."


	5. Caught!

**Okay guys, here's the next Chapter. I know I said I'd been kinda busy with revision. But call me old fashioned...the chapters were written...in pen on paper in my folder, just not on the computer. Anyway. This chapter is just fluff really...all you need to know is Garcia walks in on them. If you don't want to read it, skip it. I just really CBA to change the rating for one tiny bit of fluffiness.**

"_Because she believes what tell her and I tell her I enjoy the parties to keep the peace."_

Emily smiled, fully awake at the mention of her mother, before she leant forward for a deep and passionate kiss, which quickly grew in to something a lot more. Snaking her hand round the back of her lover's neck, JJ tangled her fingers in Emily's hair, forcing her impossibly closer, while pushing her on to her back. Whilst tongues fought for dominance, Emily slid her hands up bare sides, coming to rest on perfectly formed breasts, kneading them gently. When the need for oxygen became too great, the couple reluctantly broke the kiss. Emily took the opportunity to reverse the control and flip JJ on to her back, before latching on to her already bruised and swollen lips once again. While her tongue explored JJ's mouth, Emily's hands roamed her body, causing JJ to moan when Emily scrapped her hardened nipples. Breaking the kiss once more, Emily lowered her head to suck gently on JJ's pulse point, before licking, kissing and nipping her way slowly down to the blonde's centre, paying careful attention to each breast. Reaching her already dripping core, Emily easily plunged two fingers deep inside JJ, causing her to moan loudly.

"Oh my God!"

Emily ripped her fingers out of JJ wiping them on the bed spread, before quickly rolling off of her, both of them cherry red, and turning to see Garcia running out of the bedroom. Slipping out of the bed and in to a bath robe ready to follow Garcia, JJ gave Emily a quick kiss.

"Thank you. That was one of the best raids ever. Shame it was over so quickly really."

"You're welcome. Now go erase Garcia's mind of what she just saw while I phone my mother back; after all, the raid has finished and I do have a moment."

**Only 2 more chapters left! What do you think so far? Review please.**


	6. Explanations

**Okay, this one and then only one more chapter **** Anyway, definitely back to K+ rating now as no more fluff XD**

**Oh, and the first two sections are simultaneous...they are going on at the same time...JJ is talking to Garcia while Emily is talking to her mother.**

**Sorry it's taken me so long to upload it, but I've exams during January so I've been busy revising...it sucks, but it's got to be done hasn't it? **

"Mother, it's me, Emily. JJ said you phoned"

"Emily dear, how did the raid go? It was a raid wasn't it? I'm pretty sure that's what Agent Jareau said."

"The raid was fine mother. Hotch and Morgan are just interviewing the guy now. Why did you call?"

"Oh, that's good. I was just phoning you to ask whether you wanted to come to my Christmas party this again this year. There's royalty going to be there this year, and he would be perfect for you..."

"Mother, I'm gay. I don't like men so he wouldn't be perfect for me, even if he was the most idealistic man ever"

"Nonsense dear, it's just a phase and you'll grow out of it eventually. As I was saying, Prince William, the Queen of England's grandson, in Europe, is going to be coming and he is perfect for you. So, are you going to be there?"

"I don't think I can I'm afraid Mother. We're not even sure if the guy we've got is our unsub, but even if he is, we won't be flying back home until tomorrow, and then there'll be the paperwork to do for this case, and I've got paperwork from our previous case, and I've not bought any of my Christmas presents yet. I'm sorry Mother, but I'm afraid I just won't have the time to come"

"That's quite alright Emily, I understand. Well, good luck catching your guy, and Merry Christmas"

"You too Mother, good bye"

XXX

JJ walked down the stairs to find Garcia stood in the middle of the living room, looking everywhere but the places Emily and JJ could have had sex. Spotting the foot rest she had sat on the day before, Garcia moved it to next to the Christmas tree, as far away from the sofa as possible, and sat down, facing the fire.

"We've never actually had sex on the settee before you know Pen. Leather and hot sweaty skin really don't mix well. Come and sit over here with me"

JJ laughed, informing Garcia of her presence.

"May be not. But if I hadn't walked in when I had yesterday, you wouldn't be able to say that"

Penelope replied as she stood up and moved over to the sofa to sit next to JJ.

"Penny, I know you're disturbed and upset by what you saw upstairs, and Emily's position. But what were you doing up there? Why are you here? You're not meant to be here until 1 and it's only just gone 9 now"

"Well, I thought I'd come and help you get ready for dinner. After all, neither you nor Em like touching raw meat and it takes 4 hours to cook, so I thought I'd come and do that for you. And we can have another girly day like yesterday until the boys arrive. When I saw all the lights were off though, and I couldn't hear anything, I thought you both must still be asleep, so I came to wake you up."

JJ could only smile at her friend's thoughtfulness. It was true: neither of the girls liked touching raw meat; they had even had a petty argument about it. So it was nice to know the blond tech analyst was thinking of them.

"That's sweet of you Pen, really. Thank you. Me and Em had had everything sorted though, but I guess now you're here, we can do it your way so neither of us have to touch the turkey. So, put the turkey in and be picking a movie for us to watch. I'll go upstairs and grab a quick shower with Em, and then we can all watch a movie before seriously cracking on with work."

"Okay, but no sex in the shower"

"Promise"

JJ gave Garcia a quick kiss on the cheek before running back up the stairs to grab a shower.

XXX

20 minutes later, the turkey was cooking in the oven, the two lovers were showered and dry, and the three girls were sat on the settee watching 'Lassie'. It wasn't a particularly Christmassy film; there was nothing Christmassy about a dog on a sheep farm; but Garcia had picked it knowing it was JJ favourite movie. It had been her favourite ever since they had all watched the movie together for the first time 6 months ago and Emily had cried when Matt thought Lassie was dead and then again at the end when Lassie came back. It was a sad movie, and JJ had almost cried when she first saw it, but she loved it all the same. It gave her a perfect excuse to kiss and hold Emily, regardless of who was in the room. Not that she'd needed an excuse after they had told the team about their relationship. The only person JJ and Emily needed to hide their relationship from was Erin Strauss, and they only saw her when it was absolutely vital.

True to form, by the end of the movie, Emily was crying quietly in JJ's arms. While Garcia stood up and moved over to the DVD player to remove the disk and put it back, JJ soothed Emily so they could get ready for their guests; they were arriving in 2 hours!


	7. Together for Christmas

**Okay guys, here's the last chapter! Let me know what you think! **

At 1 o'clock, the house was tidy and ready for everyone, and the dinner was about a quarter of an hour away from being cooked; it was just a case of waiting for the boys of the BAU to turn up. Hotch was the first to arrive, dressed as Santa, with his wife Hayley, who was dressed as Mrs. Claus, and lots of presents.

"Okay Hotch, we did NOT say you all had to dress up"

"I know, Emily, I just thought it would make it more fun: especially as it's me dressed up...how often do you get to see my goofy side?"

"Fair point, but just because you're dressed as Santa doesn't mean you get to give all the presents out, especially mine for JJ"

"Ooh, what have you got her?"

Hayley asked, intrigued, not noticing the blonde standing in the doorway.

You'll find out later when I give it to her, won't you?"

Emily grinned as she went to open the blue front door to let Morgan and Ried in. All they were waiting for now was for Rossi to turn up. And he did, 5 minutes later, with his car full of presents for the team.

"Merry Christmas everyone. Dinner is ready, so let's eat."

JJ said when everyone was settled after wishing each other a good Christmas.

XXX

After their Christmas lunch, the group sat themselves down, close to the tree, to share their gifts with each other. For the team though, Christmas is never really about the gifts: it's about them spending happy times together when they didn't have to think about the horrors they saw each and every day at work. It was nice just to spend time together and talk about anything they wanted, rather than whatever unsub they happened to be catching. The presents just made it extra special. An hour later, everyone had opened their presents, except JJ from Emily, because Emily was refusing to give it to her until later.

"Come on everyone, let's work off all the fat and calories, we've just eaten and go have a snowball fight in the field"

"Garcia! You dragged me and Em out yesterday for a snow ball fight! Can't we just sit in here, in the warm, and watch a film or something? It's not like it's the first snow."

JJ complained, even though she loved the snow, and the snow that had been falling all morning had gotten much heavier while they had eaten, and had finally settled on the ground.

"J, honey, you love the snow, and a snow ball fight is very Christmassy; we don't exactly have any Christmassy films to watch. Besides, it'll make the time go quicker so you can get your present sooner. Come on. Girls versus boys; it'll be fun"

Unenthusiastically, JJ got up, and everyone, dressed for the cold outdoors, headed outside and to the field the girls, minus Hayley, had been at the day before, for a tremendous snow ball fight that would never be forgotten. Two hundred snow balls and a snowman family later, 8 tired adults returned to the warm house that JJ and Emily proudly owned, to warm up and see, finally, what Emily had bought JJ for Christmas. For although they were spending the day together, Emily and JJ had both decided they would exchange gifts with the rest of the team, so they could all see what they had bought each other.

Once inside and warmed up, everyone sat around the tree once more to see what JJ had in store for her. When Emily went to her car, confused looks were shared between the rest of the group.

"Ooh, look, she forgot to get you a present JJ, she's just off to the store to buy you one now"

Morgan teased, although stopped quickly when he saw Emily getting into the driver's seat.

XXX

Half an hour later, Emily returned to a house full of annoyed profilers and a very angry girlfriend.

"Where the hell did you disappear to Emily?"

JJ insisted as soon as she walked through the door.

"I'm sorry"

Was all Emily replied with as she took her coat off and hung it up again by the front door and walked calmly, although she was anything but, back to the waiting group. Reaching into her pocket, she continued.

"But I had to get this, because I couldn't risk you finding it in the house and as much as I love everyone, I couldn't be certain it wouldn't slip, and I wanted it to be a surprise. JJ, we've not been together all that long in the grand scheme of things, or when you look at Hotch and Hayley, but I love you with all my heart. I've loved you from the moment I first saw you when you told Hotch there was a case when I was talking to him in his office, it just took me a while to realise it. And even longer to act on it. You mean everything to me now J, even more than my family, and I can't imagine my life without you. For this reason, I ask you one thing Jennifer Jareau, will you do the honour of being my wife?"

The room was silent waiting for JJ to answer, with tears in their eyes: who would have known Emily Prentiss, bad ass agent of the FBI, could be so sentimental and touching. Holding Emily's gaze for a moment longer, JJ let the tears fall before diverting her eyes to look at the ring and slowly round the room at their friends, who all looked so happy at what had just happened. JJ couldn't believe what she was about to say, but she had to be happy. If nothing else, Emily had taught her to think of her own happiness before anyone else. With a small gulp, JJ found Emily's eyes once again, before replying.

"Emily. I love you, I really do, and I don't want this to change anything, but no, I'm sorry, I can't marry you. If there's one thing you've taught me Emily, it's to put my own happiness before anyone else. If I accepted your proposal, it wouldn't make me unhappy, but I wouldn't be as happy as I am now. I'm happy just being with you and being able to call you my girlfriend. I'm sorry Emily, no"

JJ hated herself for doing it, hated knowing she was the person who had made Emily cry. Hearing the shocked gasps echo around the room, JJ turned to see her teammates looking at her with disbelief. JEmily, as the team called them, was the strongest relationship they had ever seen.

"I'm sorry Em, I love you, with all that I have been, am, and will be, I'm just not ready for marriage yet."

**That's it guys! The story's finished!**

**There will be a sequel eventually, but I want to get my other stories out of the way first. Sorry to leave it as it is though. Actually, I'm not, because I know how the sequel is going to go :P **

**What did you think? Review pleeease :D**


End file.
